What Time Cannot Erase
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Link and Zelda are apart, yet they are still together in spirit. Little story w lyrics from Evanescence


What Time Cannot Erase

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, or Evanescence's song lyrics. Those belong to the ever so brilliant people who thought them up!

A/N: I was listening to my Evanescence CD, the song My Immortal, when I came up for this idea. Basically, this is after Ocarina of Time, after Link has gone through the seven years of his lost time. Zelda and Link are far apart, but remember the times they spent together. Time is not able to erase the feelings they still have for each other. So, read and review! Note: the italics are the song lyrics! Just to warn you all, I'm a major sap, and this could be called depressing, or fluffy, depending on how you look at it.

It was dusk. Alone, Zelda walked slowly up the spiral stairs that lead to the roof, her heart heavy. Hyrule Castle seemed so empty without her father and Impa around, and she was beginning to hate being here. She mounted the last few steps and breathed deeply the scent of the night air. The Princess sighed, wishing she could throw away all of her responsibilities and ride away.

_I'm so tired of being here_

In a far away land, a lone figure clad in forest green sat on the wide open plains, with only his fire colored mare for company. Link reached into his pack, pulling out his first sword and shield. They seemed so tiny now, as insignificant as all of the fears he had had back then. Except for his fears for _her._ Sadly he shook his head, thinking bitterly of how childish he had been to think that all would turn out fine in the end.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

In different places, at the same time, Zelda and Link both gazed up into the heavens, remembering the times they had shared. The stars sparkled high above them in familiar constellations. Both picked out the Triforce constellation, somehow taking comfort from it.

Zelda could almost feel him beside her still, his presence warm, comforting, and protective as always. She hugged herself against the cold breeze that whipped her long sun colored hair around her pale face as she stood near the parapet. Yet somehow it made her angry, making her feel as if she were being taunted. He had already left her, but his memory still lingered; and she wished it would let her be.

Link sat perched on a boulder, staring across the waving grasses. A shiver went down his spine, feeling as if Zelda was sitting beside him, sweet and understanding as she had always been. Though it puzzled him, Link couldn't help but wish that her presence would leave him alone to his misery, for it to stop haunting him like a ghost.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Pulling down his glove, Link ran his fingers over a scar on his hand, a reminder of his battle with Ganondorf. The Evil King had knocked the Master Sword from his grasp, catching the back of his right hand with his claws. He remembered how much it had bled, him wondering if the bleeding would ever stop, but it had eventually healed. Just as this thought crossed the young warrior's mind, he felt the familiar ache in his heart. That still hadn't healed, and Link was beginning to doubt that it ever would.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

The Princess couldn't hide the overwhelming sense of sorrow that flooded her; sorrow that she had hoped would have faded by now but had not. She could only blame herself though, as it had all been caused by herself. Tears rose in her dusky sapphire eyes, spilling slowly down her cheeks as the pain devastated her.

_This pain is just too real_

It almost seemed, on the wind floated a familiar melody. The two young Hylians listened, and on the mournful sigh of the wind, they thought they could hear the lingering notes of the Song of Time. Zelda bowed her head, and far away Link closed his eyes. It was because of that song that so much had happened. The effects of that song however could not dispel the memories nor the feelings they still retained for each other.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

A memory returned to Zelda, of when Link had begun to cry after the battle, looking ashamed of himself. She had knelt beside him, gently blotting the tears away with her handkerchief, her own eyes sparkling with moisture. There is no shame in tears, Zelda whispered to the night as a glittering pearl like teardrop fell, speaking aloud the same words she had used for him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

While running from the tower, Link remembered how the ring of fire had sprang up around Zelda and the two Stalfoses had appeared. She had cried out in terror, a sound that made him feel enraged. He was determined to defeat them for her, even though he knew she could do it herself perfectly fine. It wasn't because he thought the Princess was weak that he fought for her, it had been because he cared about her.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Just before Link had left Hyrule Castle to go about finding the Spiritual Stones, he had taken Zelda's hand for a brief moment. She had seemed startled, but didn't yank her hand away. That simple gesture had remained in both of their memories for a long time.

Zelda backed away from the edge until she felt the cold stone wall behind her back, and somewhere far away, Link flopped backwards, gazing up at the sky. Though the years had been long, they still held each other's hand, to give comfort to the other.

_And I've held your hand though all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

In his minds eye, Link pictured Zelda as she had used her powers to bind Ganon. She had shone so brightly then, an ethereal light he had always been able to see in her eyes. It had been that light that had drawn him to her when she had been but a small ten year old child. Even after seven years, that light still burned there, still captivating him.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

After he had gone, Zelda had gone to the Temple of Time and had stood before the Master Sword. It seemed as if there was something she still hadn't accomplished, perhaps something to do with Link. Anger filled her, and she had fallen to her knees before the sword, sobbing and cursing the goddesses. Why can't I move on?! she had cried. He's left this life behind, why can't I?

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Even in his dreams the young Hylian warrior couldn't escape her. Before he had even met her, before he had even heard of a Princess Zelda, Link had dreamed about her. Now she was always there in his dreams, sometimes speaking, other times remaining silent.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

In the middle of the night, Zelda would sometimes sit up straight in bed, thinking she had heard Link calling for her somewhere far away. Logic would always fly from her mind, and the Princess would rise and go seeking him. She would search all over the castle at a dead run, her white nightgown swirling around her as she went. The maids seemed to think she had lost her sanity, and would follow her with anxious faces. Yet it always ended the same way. She never found him.

_Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

He hadn't known that Sheik and Zelda had been in fact the same person. Link remembered though how driven he had been to protect Sheik when the evil Shadow Spirit had been released. The warrior had gained several injuries from that brave deed that had healed long ago. Yet he pondered the possibility that there was still some lingering emotional damage, not having known the truth about Sheik all that time. And now Link wished he had never found out the truth.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Zelda slid slowly down the wall to sit on the cold floor. She struggled to fight her raging emotions, pressing her hand over her aching heart. How she missed him! The agony of being without Link ate at her, sometimes seeming like a real monster that would devour her heart.

_This pain is just too real_

Over the black velvet skies came a silvery comet that both young people saw. Zelda's eyes followed it even as Link's did, each thinking bitterly how cruel the flow of time was for all, but most seemingly for them. Everyone claimed that time could heal everything, that all you needed was time to get over things. Link and Zelda knew however, that sometimes there was just too much that even time could not erase.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Link hadn't seemed convinced by Zelda's words about crying. He was trying hastily to wipe away his tears as if they were a sign of weakness. Warriors weren't supposed to cry, were they? Zelda had stopped him, tenderly wiping them away herself, as tears rose in her own eyes. You don't always have to be so brave.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

As he had taken a swipe from Ganon that had sent him sprawling, Link had heard Zelda scream in alarm, a sound that had pierced his heart. She was afraid for him. He saw her start forward, as if to try and fight herself. This caused him to get up immediately, determined to fight for her despite the blood that ran down his back. Link faced the nightmare before him; he would fight her fears for her. Not because he had to, but because he chose to.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

As they had emerged from the crumbling keep, the Princess had stumbled. Link turned back, encasing her hand tightly within his own and helping her up. Together they had raced away to safety.

Link and Zelda smiled at the memory. It was strange how something so simple as having your hand held could make all the fear seven years fade away, and make you feel as if that person would always be with you.

_And I've held your hand though all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Zelda closed her eyes as the tears slipped free of her restraint on them. She leaned her head back against the wall as the sorrow washed over her. Thousands of miles away, Link slid to the ground beside the boulder, doing the exact same thing.

Link could not admit to himself that she was no longer around, because admitting it might make it too real. And he couldn't deal with that. He knew a part of his beloved Princess was in his heart, but he was still alone. Just as he had always been.

In her heart, Zelda couldn't accept that he was gone, no matter how hard she tried. Zelda didn't want Link to be gone. Somewhere inside of herself, she knew he'd always be with her, yet that somehow made her loneliness intensify. There was a difference between being close spiritually and being close physically. Zelda opened her tear filled eyes, at last acknowledging the fact that she had been alone all along.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Zelda began to sob anew, remembering when she had cried in Link's arms. He had done the same, holding her as close as she held him. She could still see his saddened face, the tears leaving stains on his cheeks. Slowly the Princess had reached up, tracing them with her fingers. He had mimicked her actions, until no moisture remained on either's face.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

The Princess, resolved to do her part, had held out her palms to bind the Evil King, trying to help Link fight. He had looked at her in astonishment, but understood what she was doing. Link had acted at once, slashing away at the nightmare that had tormented them both for too long, still hearing Zelda's screams for each and every time Ganondorf had caused her pain. It would happen no more.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

After the battle, they had floated there in the clouds. Both remembered those last few precious moments together. Im Zelda's hand Link had placed the Ocarina of Time, yet had not moved his own hand away. Slowly she placed her other hand over his, lifting her sapphire yes to meet his cobalt ones. For what seemed like ages, they stood there together, no words needed, hand in hand after so many years, but about to be parted again.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

At the same time, in different places, they stood, eyes fixed on the sky. Though far apart, their destinies were woven together the way ivy tangles together. Link, the Hero of Time, and Zelda, the Princess of Destiny; alone, yet never apart.

_But you still have all of me_


End file.
